Plants vs Zombies Story 2: This Again
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: The Zombies are dead. For Now. That isn't the only bad thing. Tom gets a Job. At the worst Place ever. The Zombies Are Coming...With many crazy plants! Will Tom survive? Will the plants survive? Will ANYONE survive? Read to find out; TO SURVIVE. (New Chapters Monday!)
1. The Job

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 1: The Job**

It was about 10 years after the destruction of Dr. Zomboss.

All the plants were still there, they were just OLDER. Tom got older too. Before he was 20, now he is 30. His house was rebuilt a long time ago. Dave looked the same, it was like he was the same age. Peashooter's and Sunflowers Baby left and had to live in the Wild By itself. It also split in Half again too. Tom was sad. He had a special story, but he didn't want to tell it to anyone.

The story was about a girl. Her name was Lisa Gravinson. Tom had a crush on her for a long time. She had long thin Brown hair. It was neatly combed and brushed to her back. She had Blue Eyes and pretty eyelashes. And if you ask Tom, he will say she has big boobs. He liked her since Kindergarten. Tom was lucky because they were in the same class and same school all the time. Lisa always knew Tom liked her, though. Tom asked her out twice, in Middle School and High School. In Middle School she said, "Uhh, maybe?" In High School she said the same thing. This got Tom Mad. Tom decided just to Marry her when he was 24. But he was scared. He knew where she lived, a few blocks away from him. Anyway, Tom has been to her house twice already. Tom decided NOT to marry her, because what will her dad say?

Speaking of Dads, Tom's Dad was a murderer. It all started when Tom's mom decided to divorce when Tom was 12. His dad got mad so one day he broke in Tom's house with a knife. He was lucky because his mom was right at the door, so he killed her FIRST. Tom ran to hid Bedroom and called the cops just in time. He was sentenced to stay in Jail for life. When he was in jail, he called Tom, but he never answered.

Tom sat there and cried after going over the Story one last time. Peashooter heard the crying.

"What's up?" he asked.

Tom opened his mouth, but didn't say a word.

"Tell me, I can help you." Peashooter said.

Tom sighed and told Peashooter the story. Later he was crying. Peashooter ran to the lawn where the other plants were.

"What's the matter with you?" Bonk Choy said.

Peashooter told Bonk Choy the story while the other plants listened. They all cried too.

Tom had to grow up. He decided to get a Job instead of sitting alone in the dark thinking about some "sexy" girl. He got up and grabbed some Job applications. There was a Restaurant called "Grill that Burger". It was a nice restaurant. They had the BEST burgers. But Tom decided not to work there because the most popular Burger was the Belly Burger. After you eat the Belly Burger, you feel full in your Belly. The Belly Burger was BIG and since it is Popular, many People wanna eat it. So it wasn't good for Tom; he could get fired for making it incorrectly. Tom thought about working at "My Home". There you can buy stuff when you are moving in a home. Tom thought no.

"What about 21's? Tom thought.

"21's" was a grocery store. Tom said no sadly because it was close to Lisa's house. Tom was scared he might see Lisa because she always goes to 21's. Tom got up sadly, but he bumped into Crazy Dave.

"I see you want a Job." Dave said. "You should work at Bloom & Doom Seed Co.!"

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't get Crazy!" Dave walked away.

Tom was happy he finally got a Job. He looked up on Google maps where it was. Then he took the #7 downtown bus there. The #7 bus doesn't come often. It usually comes every hour or 45 minutes. Tom got the job and will start his first shift the next day.

Tom came back home and he was dancing. He went to the lawn where the plants were. Repeater found a "edible" Flower. He ran to eat it, but Tom stepped on him "accidentally."

"Hi" Snow Pea said.

"What's that?" Sunflower asked.

"Its a job application." Tom answered.

All the plants gasped.

"What?" Tom was confused.

"What job?" Cactus asked.

"Im working at Bloom & Doom Seed Co.!"

Repeater fell down. Wall-Nut froze. Every plant made some funny gesture.

"So that I will be gone, I want you to be my good little Plants." Tom said and he tapped Potato Mine on the Head.

"What about the Zombies?" Repeater said.

"Bye!" Tom Left.

"What's wrong with him?" Infi-Nut said.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**WILL THERE BE ZOMBIES? **

**WILL HE JUST QUIT?**

**WILL THE JOB BE A TOTAL RIPOFF? **


	2. First Shift

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 2: First Shift**

Tom's first shift started today! He was excited.

It was 6:56 and he had to get there by 8:00. He already ate and stuff, he just had to get the #7 Downtown bus. Tom walked to the bus stop. He looked at his watch. It was 7:30 already!

"Oh my god!" Tom jumped. He wasn't at the bus stop YET. The Bus was supposed to arrive at 7:32. He ran. Tom grabbed his glasses. He saw the bus! Tom was a few feet from the bus and he had to catch it. The bus stopped. Tom ran over to it, but the Bus Driver didn't see him.

***VROOM!* **

The Bus Drove off. Tom sat on the bench sadly. He grabbed a schedule. The next bus was going to take 30 minutes to come.

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, Oh man,Oh man, Oh man," Tom was sad. It was 7:35. Tom had to walk to work. Tom didn't even have a CAR.

"Forget this!" Tom said. He swiped his phone to call a Taxi. Tom got to work at 8:05. He was late.

"You are late Mr. Tom sir." His Boss Mr. Horney said.

"Next time you are late, YOUR'E FIRED!"

"Yes Mr. Horney."

Tom made the seeds. They made a lot of seeds. The packet came on a conveyor belt, and Tom had to put the Seeds in. He was making Coconut Cannon seeds so far. Tom has been there for an hour so far, it was 9:46. Mr. Horney walked by.

"How much seeds did you make?" he asked.

"Uhh...12." Tom responded.

Mr. Horney's face turned Purple.

"Grrr..."

Tom covered his ears.

Instead, Mr. Horney calmed down and walked away.

**LATER...**

It was 1:00, their Lunch break. Tom went to Duncan's Coffee. He got a Coffee for $1. He walked by someone. Tom turned around. It was Lisa! Tom gulped.

"Come on, Tom, you can do this." Tom said to himself.

"Uhh...hey Lisa..." Tom blushed.

Lisa turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work at Bloom & Doom seed Co.!"

"Oh." Lisa said. She walked away. She didn't want to tell him that she works there TOO.

Tom worked, worked, worked. It was 5:00!

Tom jumped. Mr. Horney was walking around again and he still had the 12 seed packets he made! Tom realized he slept all the time. When he closed his eyes, and opened it back, many hours passed. Mr. Horney stopped at Tom.

"How many Seed Packets?" he asked.

"Uhh...12." Tom responded.

Mr. Horney's face turned Purple AGAIN.

"Grrr..."

"You know what, Tom? JUST GO HOME."

"But-"

"GO HOME NOW!" Tom ran out the Door. Lisa was watching.

"Maybe I should just tell him..." Lisa thought.

Tom got home. When he opened the Door, all the Plants were there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"We just wanna celebrate your first day!" Peashooter said.

"Yeah!" Repeater said.

"No" Tom said. "It was the worst."

"You don't look so good." Wall-Nut said.

"Ill take a shower."

All the plants were worried.

"Did you ask Her out?" Repeater said as he was being nosy.

"He doesn't wanna talk about it." Potato Mine said.

Dave came over. He stepped on Repeater.

"I think he needs advice about Girls." Dave said.

"He is so Crazy about that Crazy girl..."

All the Plants left. Dave left. Sunflower had an idea.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Tom wasn't going to work. His boss called him and said stay home for the whole week. Sunflower went up to him.

"What now you idiotic verdure?"

Sunflower cried.

"Wait no!" Tom said. "Ohh Man..."

Sunflower ran and cried. She was faking it. It was a test to see something. Dave said anytime Tom is sad, he thinks about Lisa. The Plants hid in the Corner to watch.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa." Tom said to himself.

**3 Hours Later...**

The Plants were still watching. Tom continued to say Lisa's name.

"Forget this!" Bonk Choy said.

"Yeah, this is lame."

"Lets get out of here."

Every Plant left except Sunflower. She wanted to help him. When Sunflower went in his room, Tom slammed the door on her.

***SLAM!***

"Go away!" Tom yelled at her.

Sunflower frowned. She had a bumb on her head. Steam came out of it. She put a bandgage on it and listened to Tom on the other side of the Door.

"Lisa is hot, She had a great Bott!" Tom sang a song about Lisa.

"Bott?" Sunflower was confused. "Or Butt?"

Tom sang louder. The song had some weird words in it.

"Ugh!" Sunflower left.

Tom then turned on Romantic Music.

Sunflower went on the Lawn where the everyone else were. They heard Tom's Singing!

"Grrr..." Peashooter said. "I just wanna shoot Peas at him!"

"Yeah, but he LOVES peas you dummy!" Repeater answered.

"Hold on ill be back." Sunflower said. She went in the Chimney!

She was in Tom's house again. She didn't wanna use the front door. because Tom will hear. She went in the Air vent. She went above Tom's room to see what is he doing. Tom was Naked singing and dancing!

"YUCK!" Sunflower yelled.

Tom stopped Singing and Froze.

"What the Heck?" He said. Tom went to the air vent. He saw her.

"Come back here you rascal ill kill you!" He said.

Sunflower needed help. She called 911. The Ambulance came.

The doctor said Tom was POSSESSED.

He went to the hospital to get a shot, or more than 1 shot. Tom will be back in the next day.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. IS SUNFLOWER THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES? **

**2. WILL TOM BE THE SAME?**

**3. WHEN WILL CHOMPER SAY A THING?**

**CHAPTER 1's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES, BUT LATER.**

**2. NO, BUT HE WILL TRY HIS BEST.**

**3. YES, TOM SUCKS AT IT.**


	3. Chomper's Hunger

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 3: Chomper's Hunger**

Tom stayed home today. Mr. Horney told him to stay home for a week. Tom kept a Coconut Cannon seed just in case. When he was in the Hospital, he got about 30 shots in the Torso, so he will stop thinking about Lisa. The Next Time he will see her, he will revert to normal.

"I only got paid $1!" Tom was mad.

Anyway, Chomper stood at the Window. He was Hungry, Hungry, Hungry. He hadn't spoke in a While so today he decided to to get rid of his "Food Problem". He looked at Zomboss's destroyed castle. Tom decided to go there to get the Zombie Duplicator. It rained outside too, and the Plants had to stay inside on top of rusty old pots. Chomper opened the Front Door. Tom Grabbed him before he left.

"Uh, Uh, Uh." Tom said. "You know leaving is off-limits when there is a Thunder Storm outside. Tom locked the door.

"Come on!" Chomper said. He used his Burrow move. He went in the Ground. Chomper popped out of the Ground at Zomboss's Destroyed Castle.

"Where is it?" Chomper was looking for the Zombie Duplicator. Chomper stepped on something. He looked down. It was Zomboss's Head!

"Wha Ha Ha Ha!" The head said. Chomper jumped.

He ran away. That wasn't really Zomboss's head. It was the Robot's head. Chomper went back home and Looked through the window in the same position. Crazy Dave walked by.

"I see you are crazy for eating Zombies!" He said. Dave was holding 2 Zombie heads. Chomper grabbed one and ate it.

***CRACK!***

Chomper actually ate a GLASS zombie head. Dave was holding the real head.

"Ooops, I was making a Zombie lamp." He said. Chomper left.

He went back to the destroyed castle. He looked for the Zombie Duplicator again. Chomper stepped on something again. He didn't look down. Just then,

"Brains." A Zombie Said behind Chomper.

Chomper ate him. He realized he accidentally spawned a Zombie.

"Cool!" Chomper said. The Zombie Duplicator was running low on Battery. Chomper wanted to Spawn a Gargantuar, but the Duplicator Died.

"Noooo!" Chomper said. He ran around. He wanted to charge it, but there was no AC adapter. He needed to find it.

3 HOURS LATER...

Chomper found a Cord. He thought that it was the AC Adapter. Chomper went home. Tom was gone, so Chomper will have a chance. He didn't want to get in trouble with Tom. It stopped Raining too. Chomper plugged in the AC Adapter. The Zombie Duplicator was charging. It only took 30 minutes to charge anyway. Peashooter came in the Room.

"If you are looking for Tom, he will be back in 45 Minutes!" Peashooter said. Chomper didn't listen to him.

Chomper left and went to sleep. He will wake up when the Charging is finished. Peashooter saw the Zombie Duplicator.

"What the Heck is this Machinery?" He thought.

Peashooter got a Feather Duster. He dusted it so he can read what it was about. Peashooter read something that said: ZOMBIE DUPLICATOR X.

"OH MY GOD!" He said. He called the other plants except Chomper.

"What do you want?" Bonk Choy said.

"What is that?" Sunflower asked.

"It is a Plant Food maker?" Cactus asked.

"I hope it is!" Potato Mine continued.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Peashooter yelled. "This is a ZOMBIE DUPLICATOR X!"

Everyone gasped.

"LETS DESTROY IT!" Bonk Choy was happy. It was a long time since he destroyed something.

***BAM!* *BAM!* *CRASH!* *CRACK!* *POW!***

The Plants destroyed the Zombie Duplicator. They left and threw it in the Garbage.

**LATER...**

Chomper was awoken when the Door opened. Tom was home. Chomper then went in the Living Room where he let the Duplicator to Charge. It was gone.

"What?" He was confused. He went outside.

He saw the plants on the lawn sweating and doing some crazy stuff.

Chomper jumped in the Garbage. He saw it!

"DARN IT!" Repeater said. "HE FOUND IT!"

But then, Chomper lost it. The Garbage truck was picking up the garbage. Chomper was stuck in the Garbage Truck, looking for the Zombie Duplicator.

"HA!" Repeater said.

Chomper kept finding it, and then losing it.

He was lost in the Dump.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL CHOMPER BE OKAY?**

**2. WILL HE REVIVE ZOMBOSS JUST TO GET SOME FOOD? **

**3. DID TOM GET OVER LISA?**

**CHAPTER 2's ANSWERS:**

**1. NO, SHE JUST WANTS TO HELP HIM "GET" HER.**

**2. NO, IN A FEW CHAPTERS YOU WILL SEE.**

**3. NOW, OBVIOUSLY.**


	4. Zomboss Rises

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 4: Zomboss Rises**

It was time for Tom to go back to Work.

"It's time to FOCUS." Tom said. He didn't know that Chomper was missing.

"Hey Tom." It was Peashooter.

"Hurry up and talk I gotta go."

"Chomper is missing, and he has a Zombie Duplicator. The Zombies Might Come Back!"

"Oh for crying out loud, we defeated Zomboss. THERE ARE NO ZOMBIES."

Tom left. He got the #7 downtown bus. It was crowded. Many people take this bus to go to work. Tom got off just in Time. His job got harder, because it was MIXED. He got Comfused with the different seeds. He made 23 seeds after 30 minutes.

**MEANWHILE...**

Chomper was still at the Dump.

"Uhh... What happened?" He thought.

"Bwains" Someone said.

"Hello?" Chomper wanted to know who made that noise. He looked behind a Pile of Garbage Bags.

"Yes, Yes, Rise Again, my minions!" Zomboss was there.

"Oh no! I accidentaly spawned Zomboss, which is now spawning Zombies!" Chomper felt bad.

"To Tom's House!" Zomboss told the Zombies.

Zomboss's castle was now made of garbage bags and recycled and broken things. Each Zombie Carried a Garbage bag, so when the plants try to stop them, they will take something out (like a broken computer or broken fan) and smash the plants.

"OH MAN!" Chomper felt like he was evil."What have I done!"

"I gotta stop this." Chomper said as he jumped out the pile of garbage bags.

Chomper was caught. There were Traps EVERYWHERE. He was in a Cage, and Zomboss watched him while the other Zombies walked to Tom's house. Some Zombies used Damaged cars to get there.

"So I see you are trying to stop me, even though YOU started it!" Zomboss laughed. While he was, Chomper bit his arm.

"OW!" Zomboss Covered his mouth. He opened the cage, grabbed Chomper, and put him on a Damaged sofa with metal Bars.

"I'm going to turn you into A Zombie AGAIN!"

**MEANWHILE...**

It was 5:00, and Tom got home from Work. He got a B+ grade for that day. He STILL didn't see Lisa.

"TOM!" It was Peashooter again.

"Yes."

"We are all worried about Zombies. What if they return?"

Tom got MAD.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"GO ON VACATION."

Peashooter was happy AND sad. But it was worth it. Tom drove them to a Tropical Forest where it was nice and Peaceful. He also had a Month Supply of Plant Food, and other equipment.

"Finally. The Plants are gone." Tom went inside, grabbing the Daily News Paper.

**JUST THEN-**

Tom heard Screeching outside.

"What the Hell? I'm trying to READ!"

Tom saw Zombies riding Damaged Cars and Some others walking.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom was suprised.

"Peashooter was right. The Zombies will now eat My Brain!"

Penny and Dave came.

"User Dave, The Dead have arrived for another battle."

"Lets get Crazy!"

Dave grabbed a shovel. Penny Drove over some Zombies. Tom got a baseball bat.

***WHACK!* *PUNCH* *POW***

"Voomz, Voomz." A Zombie said driving a Damaged Car.

***CRASH!***

They Crashed into Penny, Wrecking the Front of her. Zombies then jumped on her.

***WHACK!***

"Back off, Dead Lunatic!" Tom hit him in the head.

Tom left. He gave his Baseball bat to Dave. He was going to get his Shot Gun. Tom had a gun licence, and he was only allowed to use for "Self Defense" Such as having a melee with Zombies.

Tom shot a Zombie.

"Pop goes his head off." Dave said.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

The Zombies were Destroyed, FOR NOW.

Camera Zombie was there was well. He RECORDED the Melee. He showed Zomboss the video of the Melee. He also found out that Tom had a gun and The Plants were on Vacation.

"Wi needs tu destwoyn he gun!" A Zombie said. Zomboss hit him.

"Speak english, you fool!"

He picked up the Zombie Dulpicator X. He laughed. A Zombie Laughed too. Zomboss hit him.

"This is MY laugh time..."

Zomboss had a Plan...A brilliant Plan...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL CHOMPER BE A ZOMBIE? **

**2. WILL ZOMBOSS WIN ONCE AND FOR ALL? **

**3. WHAT WAS ZOMBOSS'S PLAN?**

**CHAPTER 3's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES, BUT NOW ZOMBOSS WILL DESTROY HIM.**

**2. YES, AND CHOMPER IS IN BIG TROUBLE.**

**3. HELL NO, WHEN HE SEES HERE AGAIN HE WILL GO DRUNK.**


	5. Vacation Prank

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 5: Vacation Prank**

It was a peaceful afternoon. Tom came back from Grill That Burger. He spent $38 on buying Dave, Penny, and himself some lunch. He bought Dave an Original Chicken Sandwich, Large Fries, and a Soda. Tom got the same thing, but he got a Belly Burger. Penny got Oil and 30 Batteries. Each meal was over 500 calories!

"Let's what the News!" Penny said as she turned the Television on.

"Breaking News." The reporter said.

"The meat from Grill That Burger is not real meat!"

Dave dropped his sandwich. "What craziness are we eating?"

"Grill that Burger uses meat filled with artificial Flavor, making it 100 more calories. If you go there over 4 times a week, you are gaining a LOT of weight." The reporter continued.

"Oh my." Penny exclaimed. "User Dave, how frequent do you visit Grill that Burger?"

"Over 4 times a week." Dave answered.

"I guess this is the last meal we have from here." Tom said sadly.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Tom woke up early for work. He grabbed a coffee and some toast. He watched the News.

"Breaking News: Grill that Burger is shutting Down next Week."

Tom spit his coffee. Grill that Burger was shutting down!

He grabbed his suitcase, and quickly put his clothes on. He ran to the bus. He got to work very early. Mr. Horney was sick, for eating too Much Belly Burgers. Tom made as many seeds as he can.

**MEANWHILE...**

Chomper was a Zombie. He was told to find the Plants. Zomboss was in his airship. He found the plants on a Beach.

"Hmm... Big Wave Beach." Zomboss said to himself. "Maybe I can use some Bikinis and Pompadours."

THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING...

"Repeater, stop Poking me." Peashooter was annoyed.

"Dude, ZOMBIES!"

"Holy Crap!"

Zomboss put the Zombie Duplicator X in the Tree so the plants won't see it. He spawned an UNLIMITED amount of Beach Zombies. Potato Mine blasted some Zombies.

"HELP!" The Zombies picked up Sunflower.

Snow Pea shot a Pea at his head.

***POP!***

"We have to escape!" Wall-Nut said. He saw a few Lilly pads.

"Get On the Lily pad!"

The Plants escaped on Lily pads.

"NO!" Zomboss said. "They were NOT supposed to escape!"

Cactus shot Zomboss in the Eye.

"OWWWWW!" He jumped in the air very high. He fell in the Sand.

"You want a Fight, ILL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" Zomboss said. He jumped in his airship and put the Zombie Duplicator in there. The Zombies jumped out to get the Plants.

***SPLASH!***

"Hop Off!" Bonk Choy said.

"Abandon ship!" Infi-Nut said.

"You idiot. We are not on a ship." Repeater said.

"JUST LEAVE!" Potato Mine said.

The Plants jumped in the water.

Peashooter grabbed his Emergency Plant Kit. He pulled out Marigold.

"Hello, there." Marigold said in her sweet honey voice. "I owe Tom $1000!

Peashooter put her Back. He pulled out squash.

"Look out!" Snow Pea Warned.

Zombie Chomper fell out the sky.

***SPLASH!***

Squash looked at Zombie Chomper and jumped in the air to Squash him. The plan backfired. Instead, Squash fell in Zombie Chomper's mouth. The plants swam away. Peashooter pulled out Melon-Pult.

"Hello!" He said.

"No time to be happy and sweet, we need to kill Zombie Chomper!" Peashooter demanded him.

Melon-Pult threw Melons. Chomper ate them and he got bigger and bigger! He then ate Melon-Pult. Peashooter pulled out Kernel-Pult. He threw butter. Chomper ate it. He then ate Kernel-Pult.

"Give me!" Repeater said. He grabbed Cabbage-Pult and threw him into Zombie Chomper's mouth. He did the same thing to Winter Melon.

"What's Wrong with you?" Peashooter said. He pulled out Lazer Bean. He shot Lazers.

Chomper opened his mouth to eat the Lazer, but instead it burnt his tounge. Lazer Bean started to Sweat. Zombie Chomper came closer as he shot Lazers. He ate Him. The Plants came back on the Shore Surrounded by Zombies. They kept fighting. Zomboss put the Zombie Duplicator X back in the Tree. Zomboss had another Plan. He made a COPY of the Zombie Duplicator. He then put in Tom's Mailbox. He rung the Doorbell, went back in the airship, and went back to his castle to watch what happened. Tom came home 2 hour before, so he was lucky he had an A grade for that day, he made 104 seeds! He got to keep 10 of them. Tom opened the Door. He saw Zombies.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled. He called Dave and Penny. He got his gun.

"Yes...Zomboss said.

**BACK WITH THE PLANTS...**

Bonk Choy was concerned. "Where are these guys Coming From?" He thought. He FOLLOWED the direction the Zombies were coming from. He looked up. "Is that the Zombie Duplicator Thingy?" He thought. He told the plants.

"Yep. It is." Wall-Nut said.

"LET'S DESTROY IT!" Snow Pea said.

"Yeah!" Cactus Responded.

It was destroyed and all the Zombies died. The Plants decided to go home after that. They came home and Zombies were there.

***BAM!* *BAM!***

Tom was shooting.

"Tom! Follow where they are coming from!" All the Plants said.

Tom couldn't hear. "What?"

Repeater opened the mailbox. He saw the Zombie Duplicator! The Plants destroyed it. Tom was bleeding.

"Time to throw out this." Tom said.

"Wait. What's that?" Infi-nut said. It was sparkly jewel things Inside the Zombie Duplicator.

Tom took a picture of it, and sent it to Jeff. Jeff was a scientist, and Tom's uncle. Later, Jeff texted him: "It's a special Jewel for Zombie Protection"

"Cool!" Cactus said.

"But why would a Zombie Duplicator X have something that is immune to Zombies?" Peashooter thought.

"Naa, we don't need to worry about that now." Repeater said.

They all put one on. Including Dave and Penny. Tom put some around his house.

**MEANWHILE...**

Zomboss was mad. The Zombie Duplicator X was destroyed and He cannot find out what happened, since he connected it to Bluetooth with his laptop. Zomboss was lucky. He had CAMERA ZOMBIE. Zomboss watched it.

"Noo! They took my special Jewels of Zombie Protection!" Zomobss said. "They are worth $10000 a piece!"

Zomboss sent 100 Imps and Camera Zombie That night to steal the Jewels while they sleep. So that morning, Zomboss will have a chance to attack and Have Tom's Brain on his plate.

The Plants were asleep. The Imps went in, taking the Jewels. Bonk Choy was awake. He barely sleeps, and he Knew Imps were in the house. When the Imps came to take the Jewels off the Plants, Bonk Coy Jumped up.

***POW!* *PUNCH!***

Bonk Choy beat up the Imps. Some ran away, some still tried to take the Jewels.

***CHOMP!***

An Imp bit Into Bonk Choy. He killed all the Imps.

"Perfect." Bonk Choy said as he was about to go back to sleep.

**JUST THEN-**

Camera Zombie came in.

"You are NOT keeping those Jewels." He said.

Bonk Choy jumped in the air, hitting Camera Zombie in the Chest.

"Nice try." He said. "My turn."

Camera Zombie kicked Bonk Choy, up the Chimney. Camera Zombie then climbed up.

Bonk Choy ate Plant Food. He hit Camera Zombie many times. Camera Zombie didn't flinch. He kicked Bonk Choy. He almost fell off the roof.

"Say Goodbye." Camera Zombie said as he kicked Bonk Choy again.

"AAA!" He said.

***THUD!***

Bonk Choy fell in the Trash can. Camera Zombie then went to Zomboss's castle WITH the Trash Can.

"Now, I will turn The Punchy-Plant into a Zombie!" Zomboss said. After that, he put Him in a Cage WITH Zombie Chomper.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL THE PLANTS GIVE UP? **

**2. WILL ZOMBOSS WIN ONCE AND FOR ALL? (WE ARE ASKING AGAIN)**

**3. WHAT HAPPENED TO CHOMPER?**

**CHAPTER 4's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES.**

**2. UMM, YOU MIGHT WANNA FIND OUT LATER.**

**3. TO DESTROY THE PLANTS ON THEIR VACATION.**


	6. Brainless

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 6: Brainless**

Bonk Choy and Chomper were Zombies. Zomboss was angry. It was "Brain Day." It's like thanksgiving, but they eat a brain. The only thing was that they didn't have a brain to eat. The rules say that they need to get a Brain BEFORE Brain Day. Zomboss was arrested for 1 year, for Not following rules. He put Camera Zombie in charge.

"Alright guys." He said. "We are going to get Tom's brain!"

"YEAH!" The other guys said.

Camera Zombie looked for Zomboss' magic watch, but he couldn't find it. He was lucky, though. He always had a SECOND ONE. Camera Zombie made head wear and weapons for the Zombies using the watch.

"Let's Go!"

**MEANWHILE...**

Tom had a day off. He was on the phone, trying to call Lisa. That was the 32nd time he called.

"Please leave a message after the beep." The phone said. That was also the 32nd Message. Lisa WAS at home, she just didn't answer. She also deleted the Messages. Repeater Busted in.

"Did she ans-" He said. Peashooter covered his mouth and dragged him out the room.

"Look!" Potato Mine said.

"Brains, Brains, Brains, Brains, Brains." Zombies said as they marched to Tom's house.

"Uh Oh." Cactus said.

The plants shot. Peas bounced off of their sheilds.

"Shield, Where did they get that?"

***BAM!***

Camera Zombie launched a missile with His Cracker Launcher. The plants fell down. Potato Mine killed 5 Zombies with an explosion. Peashooter went in his emergency kit. He got Cherry Bomb.

***CHA-BOOF!***

Camera Zombie took the Damage. A Gargantuar Came. He smashed the Emergency Kit.

"NO!" Sunflower said. She got MAD. She used her Sun Bean. It killed the Gargantuar, making him blind.

"Awesome!" Snow Pea said.

"NO!" Camera Zombie said. He shot another missile. Tom came with a Baseball bat. Just in time, he WHACKED THE MISSILE back at the Zombies. The Zombies ran. Some died.

"DIE!" Tom said. He got his gun, shooting like crazy.

***BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!* *BAM!**BAM!***

40% of the Zombies died.

"Way to Go Tom!" Repeater said.

Camera Zombie was mad he was losing. He didn't want to let down Zomboss. He Summoned Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper. They came, and fought the plants.

It was Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Sunflower, Potato Mine, Wall-Nut, Infi-Nut VS Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper.

Camera Zombie sat and ate Brain Bits.

"Zombie Bonk Choy is 65% stronger!" Dave said.

"Dave, Grab A lawnmover!" Tom ordered him.

"You got it." Dave got a Lawnmover, and rode on it Around and Around.

Zombie Chomper bit the Lawnmover.

**"BANG!***

Dave fell down.

"OOF!" Zombie Bonk Choy Beat up all the Plants.

23 Zombies were left, including Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper and Camera Zombie.

They ran inside. Tom yelled. He ran in the Closet. The Zombies looked around for Tom. Peashooter got up.

"NO. They CAN'T get his brain." He said.

"Dave get Tom's gun." Peashooter said.

"But I don't know-"

"GET IT."

Dave grabbed the gun. He shot from the cracked windows.

Camera Zombie heard the plan. He Shot another missile.

***BANG!***

The plants fell. They couldn't get up.

"No..." Repeater said.

All the Zombies then came out of his house happily. Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper came out too. Then, came out Camera Zombie, with the Brain on a Giant Plate. Camera Zombie also recorded it, he was gunna put in on Zombie Tube (YouTube Parody).

"What have we done!" Peashooter said.

"Look on the bright side, there are no more Zombies!" Repeater said. Peashooter snuffed Repeater very hard.

Snow Pea shot a pea at Camera Zombie's leg. He tripped and Fell, making the brain fall on the concrete. Camera Zombie turned around.

"GRRR..." He stepped on Snow Pea very hard. HE DIED.

"No!" Peashooter was MAD. He grabbed a Golden Plant Food that was always in his pocket. He shot Camera Zombie Many Times. Zombie Chomper bit him, making him go in a coma (5 minutes).

They went in a Zombie bus. They drove away.

"Is that LISA?" Repeater said.

Peashooter punched him. "STOP!"

"No I'm serious!" Repeater said.

"He is right!" Sunflower said.

"HELLO!" Repeater said as she passed by.

"AA!" She jumped.

"Hello..."

Lisa was confused.

"I'm Repeater. I'm one of Tom's plants. These are my friends, and they are also plants."

"SO TOM HAS TALKING PLANTS?" She said curiously.

"Yep." Cactus said.

"What happened to that little Blue One?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Potato Mine said.

"So...I would like to talk to Tom privately please." Lisa said politely.

The plants froze. Tom was Brainless.

"He's Dead." Repeater said.

"WHAT!" Lisa said Suprisingly.

Peashooter punched Repeater.

"He's not home." Peashooter said. He chuckled.

"Oh, okay." Lisa said. She left.

Everyone sighed.

"That was close." Infi-Nut said.

Repeater was in love. "Damn she's sexy." He said.

"We are in big trouble." Wall-Nut said.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WHY WAS ZOMBOSS ARRESTED? (EASY)**

**2. WILL LISA FIND OUT TOM DIED?**

**3. WHAT WILL THE PLANTS DO NOW?**

**CHAPTER 5's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES. THEY HAD TO.**

**2. YES.**

**3. HE IS A ZOMBIE.**


	7. Back in his Head

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 7: Back in his Head**

The Zombies got Tom's brain.

"We need it back!" Cactus said.

"I heard that they start to eat it at 8:00 p.m." Infi-Nut announced.

The plants looked at Dave's watch. It was 6:00.

"Okay. We have enough time...BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!" Dave said to get attention as everyone froze for a minute.

"If the brain is cooked User Dave, we will not be able to put the brain back in his head." Penny said.

"Wait...Pause." Peashooter was confused. "Tom is dead, how will we put the brain in?!"

"We will ZAP HIM!" Repeater said to act "Smart."

"No, Repeater, magic will be used to reactivate the brain cells and tissues to respond to all of his body functions, and make him alive." Penny said.

Repeater looked confused. He _never_ went to College. He _never_ studied Biodiversity. He never studied Plant Life.

***SMACK!***

Peashooter hit Repeater SO HARD, it made a massive sound. It also made a red mark.

"I heard that." Sunflower said as she giggled.

Peashooter was impressed. Repeater was angry. The plants went to the base of the castle. Zombies guarded the castle.

"OW!" A guard Zombie said as Peas hit him hard.

"Harold?" The other Zombie was confused.

***POP!***

His head popped off.

"Penny, Dave, be lookout, and we will infiltrate the Zombies." Repeater said.

"That's a good plan." Wall-Nut giggled.

***SMACK!***

Repeater was hit AGAIN. The Plants jumped in a garbage bag. Potato Mine was on the bottom, using him to move around. When they need to stop, he will hide in the ground Unarmed. A Zombie walked by.

"Twarsh!" He said.

***BONK!***

He died. The plants kept moving. They went in the kitchen. They saw the brain on the table wrapped in Aluminum Foil.

"I'll get it." Repeater said. Peashooter rolled his eyes. Repeater reached for the Brain, but he heard footsteps.

"Crap." He said as he jumped in the garbage bag. It was Zomboss. He saw the Brain, on the FLOOR.

"Who did this?" Zomboss said. "And what is Trash doing on the Ground?" Zomboss was Mad.

"CAMERA ZOMBIE!" He called him. "Yes?" CZ was confused why Zomboss called him on his lunch break. "Put this brain in the fridge, and remove the Garbage Bag, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Okay." He said disgustedly. He opened the bag.

"Oh F-"

"PLANTS!" CZ responded.

Zomboss ran in. "Destroy them, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Zomboss said.

Camera Zombie grabbed Sunflower first.

"AA!" She screamed.

"No!"

"My daughter!"

CM plucked her petals off. Sunflower screamed again.

"STOP THAT!" Peashooter was mad.

"So what? It's just Petals.." Repeater didn't care.

Peashooter hit him.

"These Petals are my clothes you Dum-Dum!" Sunflower said.

After plucking the petals, CZ put her in the same cage with Zombie Chomper and Zombie Bonk Choy. Then CZ put the plants in a Cannon and Blasted them out.

"Did you get it?" Penny asked.

"Gr...n...n...no." Peashooter said.

"Wait Penny." Dave whispered.

"Yes User Dave."

"Should we use it?"

"Uhhh...I guess if we need Tom." Penny said.

**LATER...**

It was 7:00. They had to do this quickly.

"This is our CRAZY Plant Transmitter." Dave said.

"WE GET IT." Repeater was rude.

"What does it do?" Cactus asked.

"It transports powers from one plant to another." Penny said.

"Cool."

"Try to transport me and Dead Snow Pea." Peashooter said testing to see if it worked.

Dave picked up Dead Snow Pea. He put him on one side, and Peashooter on another side.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dave asked. "It WILL hurt."

"Yes."

"Are you Sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you SURE?"

"YES!"

"ARE YOU **SURE**?

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Peashooter just wanted to do it.

Dave turned it on, and put it to HIGH mode.

"AAAAAA!" Peashooter jumped up.

"You have to stay STILL." Penny said.

"I told you you weren't ready." Dave said.

Peashooter grunted. "Try Again!"

**LATER...**

Peashooter kept jumping cause it hurt. It was 7:45. They put metal bars on him to stay still. After that, Peashooter was Snow Pea, for now.

"How long does it last?" Peashooter asked.

"Ummm... FOREVER."

"WHAAAAT?"

"Oh wait no. It lasts a Day."

"Good."

Dave then put Repeater and Dead Snow Pea. Repeater didn't get hurt, to make fun of his brother. They went back to castle. Penny crashed in.

"Who was that?" CZ asked.

"I dunno." Zomboss said. "Let's Eat!" It was 7:59.

"Wait for it.." CZ counting down to eat time.

"8:00!"

Zomboss was going to get the first bite until-

***BANG!***

"Don't eat that BRAIN." Peashooter shot Snow Peas.

Zomboss grabbed the Brain and ran up the stairs. Camera Zombie came. He kicked Peashooter.

"OW!" He said. He shot snow peas.

Camera Zombie couldn't freeze. He kicked him again. Infi-Nut ate Plant Food and made a Shield around all the plants. Camera Zombie left and Came back holding Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper. Chomper tried to eat the shield, but it had no effect on it. Bonk Choy punched it, but it also didn't work. So the Plants ditched them and ran to find Zomboss. Repeater opened a Closet. He saw ZOMBOSS.

"GAH!" He yelled.

"MOVE!" Zomboss punched him.

"Get him!" Cactus said.

"We need a faster way..." Wall-Nut explained.

Everyone started to think, but they had no idea.

**JUST THEN- *POW!***

Zomboss knocked out the Plants. ALL OF THEM. He tied them up and forced them to watch the zombies eat the brain.

**JUST THEN- (AGAIN).**

***BAAAAAAANG!***

The Zombies were assaulted. The Plants looked in the Dark, Heavy smoke. It was Dave!

"Hey! I used this crazy Coconut Cannon seed I Found in Tom's House!

"Cool!" Cactus said.

Coconut Cannon didn't say anything.

"NO!" Zomboss said.

"I believe this brain belongs to us." Repeater said as he shot 2 snow peas at Zomboss.

Dave fed Coconut Cannon **GOLDEN** Plant Food and...

***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!***

The castle was destroyed. All the Zombies died. Camera Zombie lived. He was the last man standing. Zomboss was...well...dead.

"I need that Brain Back!" He said.

The Plants, Dave and Penny went to the Hospital. The brain was still raw. The Doctor put the Magic Vaccine in Tom's Brain. She put it in, and attached the Cells and Nerves. Repeater Vomited.

**LATER...**

The Surgery was successful. Tom was alive, but he wasn't too good. He couldn't remember stuff. He forgot who Lisa was. He forgot he had a Job, He forgot how to walk, how to swim, how to count, and how to Poop.

"We hope he's okay..." They all said.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL CAMERA ZOMBIE TRY TO GET THE BRAIN BACK?**

**2. HOW WILL THE BRAIN GO BACK IN?**

**3. WHERE IS SUNFLOWER?**

**CHAPTER 6's ANSWERS:**

**1. HE DIDN'T GET A BRAIN.**

**2. I CAN'T TELL YOU!**

**3. GET THE BRAIN BACK!**


	8. Pea vs Pea

**PVZ Story 2**

**Chapter 8 (Extended)**

The Brain was back in Tom's head.

"Yay!" The Plants said.

**MEANWHILE...**

Camera Zombie was pissed off. All the Zombies DIED. CZ lost the Jewels of Zombie Protection. They probably got lost in the explosion of the castle or Something. Camera Zombie had an idea. He freed Sunflower. He turned Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper back. He then put them into a Cannon which blasted them home. He discuiesed as a human and went to Bloom and Doom seed co. He asked for some Peashooter, Sunflower, Repeater, Chomper, Bonk Choy, Wall-nut, Infi-Nut, Potato Mine, and Cactus seeds. He then put the seeds in ROBOT PLANTS.

"Destroy the Plants, and get Tom's Brain." CZ ordered them.

The Robot Plants flew to Tom's house.

The plants were sitting down, relaxing, and having fun. They were also happy Sunflower, Bonk Choy, and Chomper were back and not Brain-Eating Zombies. Tom came with plant food for them.

**JUST THEN-**

***CRASH***

The robotic plants came out of nowhere and they landed on the lawn.

"What the?" Peashooter was confused.

Tom dropped the plate of Plant Food. "Who the heck are they?"

"WE ARE ROBOTIC PLANTS. Robot Peashooter X said. "WE WERE CREATED MY OUR MASTER, CAMERA ZOMBIE, AND WE WERE TOLD TO KILL PLANTS AND STEAL BRAINS THAT BELONG TO A HUMAN NAMED: TOM."

"Oh no, I'm so scared!" Repeater said is a sarcastic way.

Robot Reapeater X shot 2 Peas at Regular Repeater

***BONK!***

The peas were METAL, KO'ing Repeater. Repeater got back up after eating some Plant food on the ground.

"DESTROY THE PLANTS!" Robot Peashooter X said.

Everyone started to attack each other. Robot Wall-Nut X and Infi-Nut X guarded the Robot plants, and Regular Wall-Nut and Infi-Nut guarded the regular plants. Tom ran inside and hid in the closet, since he had never seen gray humans before.

The Robot Plants were too Strong, and KO'd the regular plants.

"ANY LAST WORDS?" All Robot Plants said.

"Y-yes." Repeater said. Peashooter punched him. "No we don't."

"ROBOT SUNFLOWER, PASS THE REMOTE." Robot Peashooter X ordered her.

"HERE." She said.

Robot Peashooter X pushed one of the buttons.

"What does that do?" Wall-Nut said.

"YOU WILL FIND OUT." Robot Peashooter X said.

***BOOM!***

Tom's house set on Fire.

Tom came out of the house. "What is this orange light?" He asked. "I MUST touch it!"

"Yes!" Repeater said as he jumped. Peashooter Knocked him out.

"NOO!"

Bonk Choy jumped in the air. He kicked Tom out of the way. "Stupid!" He said.

The plants tried to blow out the fire, but it was too big.

"We need Snow Pea!" Potato Mine said.

Peashooter went in the Emercengy kit. He grabbed Hurrikale. Hurrikale blew out the fire. "You can thank me later!" He said.

"My house is black!" Tom said. "COOL!"

"Wait, where did the Robots go?" Repeater asked.

"Those monsters just ditched us!" Cactus said.

"They probably did this to work on a Plan to get Tom's brain!" Threepeater said.

"Threepeater? What are you doing here?" Wall-Nut asked.

"I-I, um... I smelled smoke." Threepeater started coughing. He fell over.

"Are you dead?" Sunflower asked.

"No." Threepeater said. "Just resting."

**LATER...**

It was night and everyone was sleeping except Repeater. Repeater thought the Robots were going to sneak in at night so he stayed up so he could be the hero. He drank 1 gallon of coffee to stay up. Just then, he heard footsteps, and noises. He pretended to be asleep. It WAS the robots. They went in Tom's room to get his brain to Camera Zombie. Repeater followed them.

"ROBOT CHOMPER, BITE THE BRAIN OUT OF HIS HEAD." Robot Peashooter X told him.

"Yes."

Repeater jumped in the room.

"Freeze!" He said as he spammed peas.

"HA HA HA, YOUR LITTLE PEE PEES CAN'T HURT US!" Robot Repeater X said.

Repeater kept shooting. He ate 100 plant Foods, and they didn't even take ANY damage. Repeater's mouth was dry, since he kept shooting for 2 hours. He ate 1000 plant foods in total, and he got full. He fell down.

_"Well, I guess I fail again...I am never going to be the hero after all. I can't even get a girlfriend, I can't get anything, but failure." Repeater said in his mind._

"No." Repeater said. He RAN to the kitchen. He ate 100 GOLDEN PLANT FOOD.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The Robot plants were hit with Peas very hard. Repeater was happy that he destroyed them, but he DIDN'T. They were still there.

"I THINK IT IS OUR TURN NOW." Robot Peashooter X said.

"Oh s**t." Repeater said.

***SMASH!***

Repeater was attacked by all the Robot Plants SO HARD, he flew out the room.

"OOF!" Repeater was hurt badly. He closed his eyes. He couldn't move. He couldn't shoot. He died.

Robot Chomper X was just about to bite the Brain out of Tom's head, but then they ran out of battery. All the Robot Plants ran out of battery, and they all dissappeared. Tom didn't even know they were there, too.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

The plants relaxed just like yesterday.

"Peashooter, you seem happy." Sunflower said.

"Yeah I do." He said happily. "I hadn't been bothered all day."

Sunflower thought. "Hm.."

"Where's your brother?"

"What brother?" Peashooter was confused.

"Repeater."

"What Repeater?"

"REPEATER, YOUR BROTHER."

"What?" Peashooter acted like he lost his memory so that Sunflower could kiss him. Instead, Sunflower slapped him.

"Lets Go." She said.

They went upstairs. "Repeater is here, sleeping." Peashooter said.

"Repeater, wake up." Sunflower said. He didn't move.

"I know what will get him up." Peashooter said. "Repeater, I have Plant Food!" Peashooter yelled in his ear.

"Hmmm... that usually works on him.

"You know what that means." Sunflower said.

"We kiss?"

"No."

"Well then What?"

"HE DIED!" Sunflower said.

"What?!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peashooter yelled.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTENDED, AND WAS SUPPOSED TO END HERE. THE FOLLOWING UNDER THIS MESSAGE IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN CHAPTER 9.**

They ran downstairs.

"Guys!" Peashooter had to tell them.

"What's up?" Potato Mine said.

"REPEATER DIED!" Peashooter said as loud as he can.

Everyone gasped. Tom came.

"Hey guys, what was with the screaming?" Tom was confused.

"Repeater died." Chomper told him.

"What is a Repeater?" Tom didn't know.

"A Repeater is a Peashooters brother since they are both alike, but a Repeater shoots 2 peas instead of one." Sunflower said to end the conversation.

"What's a Peashooter, What's a pea, and What's a brother?"

"UGH!" Sunflower said.

**3 HOURS LATER...**

"Oh, that's were baby brothers come from." Tom said.

"Yes..." Sunflower was tired about Tom losing some parts of his brain. "Just shut up..."

"What does Shut up mean?" Tom really wanted to know a lot.

"Grrrr..." Sunflower was Angry.

"Why do I have this feeling that something is coming out of my Butt?"

Sunflower left. Tom was too annoying. She went inside with Peashooter, Chomper, Wall-Nut, and Bonk Choy. They watched a movie about this guy who kills Plants, puts them in a blender, and makes a Smoothie with them and feeds it to a Dog. The name of the movie was called: "The guy who kills Plants, puts them in a blender, and makes a Smoothie with them and feeds it to a Dog."

_We'll be right back to:"The guy who kills Plants, puts them in a blender, and makes a Smoothie with them and feeds it to a Dog."_ The TV said.

Just then a TV commercial turned on after. _"Do you think people are just too annoying? Do they ask questions like: What's a Peashooter, What's a pea, What's a brother, and What does Shut up mean? If you see a guy or girl like this, you need the SMART Machine! SMART Machine is easy, just plug it into the Persons head where their Brain is, press the start button, and then it will suck Nutrients and SMART molecules into the Brain and make them smarter! Call the number on your screen in the next 30 minutes and you get it for FREE! That's right, FREE! So get your SMART Machine now! This is not made by the Zombies."_

Sunflower gasped. She needed that. She needed that now.

**END OF CHAPTER 8 (EXTENDED)**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WHICH TWO PLANTS DIED?**

**2. WHAT WILL CAMERA ZOMBIE DO NOW?**

**3. WHAT WILL TOM DO ABOUT HIS JOB, WHICH HE FORGOT ABOUT.**

**CHAPTER 7's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES.**

**2. MAGIC, DUMMY.**

**3. IN THE CASLTE, WHEN SHE IS FREED BY CZ.**


End file.
